


Take Me To Wonderland

by darkcharmerxo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, PWP without Porn, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-29 03:46:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5114705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkcharmerxo/pseuds/darkcharmerxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olivia never thought much of herself; her stomach wasn't flat enough, her hips were too big and her personality reminded people of a wounded kitten. However, that all changes when a certain Professor sees something in her that no one else has and he wants it all for himself. TWO-SHOT. COMPLETE</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So while I know I should be working on my other two stories, I came across this gem last night while going through my computer and I couldn't help myself! This was originally an idea that I had for Charlotte from Make It Without You so I apologize it Olivia seems alot like Charlotte in some ways.  
> Anyways this will only be a two-shot, no real plot line besides some good, rough sex. So enjoy and hopefully it isn't too terrible to read :)

It had started out as an innocent joke; Kristen, the constant mockery of their 7th year potions class, had been pushed to her limits by Professor Snape. At lunch she ranted and raved while her best friend Olivia listened while chewing on an apple.

The girls were a shining example of the statement 'opposites attract'. Kristen sat tall and proud; she was loud and obnoxious with long legs and a pile of light brown hair on her head. Her robes were always kept as short as possible and when she didn't wear her robes, her clothing was minimal. She was everything you would expect from a popular troublemaker in any school. The thing that people truly questioned about her was how she ended up in Ravenclaw. She managed to pass most of her classes with decent grades, mostly due to either copying Olivia or doing last minute extra credit. But it was her quick wit that got her into Ravenclaw not her book smarts.

Olivia on the other had clear characteristics of a true Ravenclaw. She always had a book in her hand and she was one of the top students in most of her classes especially potions. She had even received a compliment from Snape once or twice. But Olivia was very quietly and was what most would call a submissive person; she always spoke when asked too and would do for the most part whatever people wanted from her. Though many thought Olivia was a 'rare beauty' her confidence did not allow her to see it that way; she was short with more curves then most of her peers with thick, white blond hair and large blue eyes that were usually covered by thin framed glasses. Unlike her friend, Olivia kept her appearance more professional; her robes were worn at normal length and Olivia's wardrobe contained dress pants, stockings, blouses and skirts that never went above her knees. Usually her clothing was one size bigger than it should be.

"I mean what the hell is shoved up his ass!" Kristen banged her first on the table. "He has no right to centre me out like that all the time!"

Olivia remained silent, holding back a comment of Kristen's almost daily mishaps in potions. Olivia had managed to prevent them for the first six years of potions together (due to the fact they were always partners) but when they had gotten to their last years in advance potions with an odd number of students in the class, Olivia seemed to be the only one Professor Snape trusted to work on her own.

After that it had went downhill and Kristen had always had a dream to be a Healer, so passing Advance Potions with a good grade was essential.

"God why did he take you away from me?" Kristen whined. "There has to be someone else who can work on their own." She looked at Olivia, waiting for her to agree.

"Yes there must be." Olivia kept her voice low.

"Exactly! Now come on let's go! I don't want to be late for the shit show." Kristen stood up and Olivia followed her movements and they headed towards the dungeons. A couple of people said hi to Kristen and like usual looked through Olivia as if she were a ghost.

"Maybe he needs to go have a drink." Kristen thought out loud. "Or maybe he needs to get laid."

It looked a second but Olivia recognized the look in Kristen's eyes; she was up to something, something that would probably get her in trouble.

As they made it to the potions classroom, Kristen, who sat behind Olivia, pulled out some parchment and dipped her quill in the ink beside her. When she was done, Kristen help up what appeared to be a list with a wicked grin. On the top she had written 'Would you fuck Snape?' and then there were two columns marked 'Yes' and 'No'.

Olivia's face turned red at the thought of the list going around. She knew Professor Snape would surely find the list and Kristen didn't need more tension with him. "But if you get caught…"

"I won't! Stop worrying!" Kristen put a mark in the 'no' section and passed it back.

Soon enough Professor Snape came billowing in and slammed the door shut, instructing them to turn to a page in their textbooks. The class seemed to go by smoothly until Olivia noticed she was hearing more snickers and giggles as the class progressed. She wasn't the only one to notice either.

Professor Snape had looked up from his grading every time he heard a noise and soon enough, Olivia could see he was headed in the direction of the paper. The air in the room became tense as Snape picked up the piece of paper and scanned it over. He crumpled the paper slightly and walked up to the front of the classroom.

"Who is responsible for this!" his tone was sharp. "I want an answer!"

No one said anything and then his eyes were set on Kristen and there was a fire that couldn't be put out. "It was you wasn't it?"

Kristen didn't say anything, Olivia wasn't sure if it was out of fear or if for once, she had nothing to say. The look in Snape's eyes told Olivia that he wasn't going to let this one go any time soon. He would catch her doing something else wrong and Kristen couldn't help herself.

Olivia felt her cheeks heat up at the thought that popped in her head.

"I'm waiting for an answer."

No sound came out of Kristen's mouth and suddenly Olivia jumped up her face no as red as a tomato. She kept her eyes to the ground and her hands in front of her.

"It was me Professor." She heard Kristen let out a sigh of relief from behind her. "I thought it would be funny."

Snape walked in front of her desk and placed both hands flat so he was staring down right at her. "Why is it Miss Harper that I don't believe you?"

Olivia swallowed hard and found the strength to look up, face still red. She looked him straight in the eye and fidgeted uncomfortably as she stood. "Please Professor, it was me."

He stared at her for a minute longer then turned away and walked back to his desk. "That's earned you a month's worth of detention Miss Harper. I expect you to be at my office tonight at eight."

Olivia sat back down and didn't dare look up or look back at Kristen. The class ended not soon after and her friend grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the classroom. When they were far enough away Kristen gave her a huge hug. "Why don't I listen to you? I don't deserve a friend like you."

Olivia didn't say anything but hugged her friend back.

"You're lucky though," Kristen pulled away. "For that, a month worth of detention is nothing."

Oliviia bit her lip; Kristen had the best intentions with her statement but for some reason Olivia didn't feel any better. She had never gotten detention since she started at Hogwarts and now here she was, 7th year earning a month worth of them.

"I wonder what the tally was on the sheet anyways."

* * *

Olivia wasn't sure what to expect from detention tonight as she made her way down to the dungeons. Kristen had told her horror stories of having to sort rat's tails from bat wings or to pick out frogs brains from barrels.

She arrived a few minutes early and found Snape sitting at his desk and he told her to sit down. He folded his hands together with a slight sigh.

"Miss Harper I still highly doubt that this fiasco is your doing so I will give you one more chance to come clean and admit the truth." He was giving her a way out; she was one of his best students after all. She wanted to be truthful and honest with him but her loyalty to Kristen was much stronger than that.

"It was me." She muttered, not looking up.

"Very well Miss Harper, follow me."

Olivia followed him to the classroom where he pointed her to a pile of cauldrons that were stacked high. He sat down at the desk and told her to clean them. She didn't hesitate; she took off her glasses and tied her hair back then made her way to the pile and began to scrub.

Snape didn't pay her much attention to her until she knocked over one of the piles causing a loud clang to echo throughout the classroom. Olivia was frozen to the spot and looked over at Snape who was glaring at her. "Well aren't you going to pick them up?" he snapped.

Olivia turned red and looked down. "Yes sir."

She bent over and began to restack them cauldrons; he skirt rode up a bit so she pulled it down and when the pile was back to normal she began to scrub again. Olivia scrubbed until her hands were red and raw, then she scrubbed awhile past that.

"You may leave Miss Harper." She pulled her hand out of the water and looked at him; he had his hands in his lap and appeared to be staring at her intently. She looked down at the huge pile that still sat there and then back at him.

"They will still be there tomorrow. Go."

Olivia grabbed her glasses and put them back on shyly and let her hair down as she walked away and out of the classroom. When she was gone Snape appeared to be deep in thought; he ran his hand over the papers on his desk and then groaned.

He left the papers and headed back to his rooms for the night.

* * *

Detention went on the same way for another week besides the fact that Olivia was becoming increasingly aware of her Professors dark eyes staring upon her as she worked off her punishment. It wasn't that she minded, if anything she was more curious as to why he would stare.

She went through ideas in her mind to distract herself from the pain that had begun to sink into her fingertips like fire burning through the flesh.

'Perhaps he is trying to intimidate you to get the truth about Kristen.' She told herself. 'He would probably be quiet satisfied to give her detention for the rest of the year.'

She bit her lip, deep in thought about the whole situation.

Then a crash caused her to jump.

"Dammit!" her professor's voice echoed throughout the room.

She stood, helplessly watching him curse at the bottle of ink that had fallen to the floor. Olivia didn't know what she could do for him as she knew trying to help would likely just enrage him further. When he finally looked up at her, she stared at him wide eyed, waiting for him to say something, anything to her.

"Get out." He muttered under his breath. When she didn't move, she noticed his left eye began to twitch slightly; his arm raised and pointed towards the door and he wore a snarl like a rabid dog. "GET OUT!"

She dropped the rags and grabbed her glasses; her feet moved quicker than they ever had before, not even giving her a chance to shut the door behind her. Olivia didn't understand his anger and had no intentions trying to figure them out.

Still, she was hurt that he lashed out at her for no reason. She had always thought of herself as one of his tolerable students that would never cause him any grief but now it was different. Her heart twisted like she was wringing out a dish cloth as she crawled into her bed.

Kisten and her other roommates were already snoring away as she pulled the blankets over herself. Sleep came to her quickly but never lasted very long; she tossed and turned all night like waves in the sea, worried about what would happen in detention the next day.

"You look terrible." Kristen stuffed her face full of muffins at breakfast the next morning. "Snape is really working you to the bone isn't he?"

Olivia nodded. "It seems that way. I mean that paper was pretty offensive."

"All in fun!" Kristen reached out and hugged her friend again. "Did I mention how grateful I am for what you did for me?"

With a small smile she hugged her back, for a moment forgetting her troubles. "You have, multiple times."

They day moved on at a snail pace; Olivia had only seen Snape in passing but couldn't help but notice how much he seemed to be avoiding her eye. Even during their class that day, he never let her answer a question or even complimented her on the success of another well brewed potion. However, no one else seemed to notice the different and she somewhat liked it that way. It was almost like for the first time, she had something all to herself that no one else to claim as their own. As scared as she was, it was exciting too. It was a mystery that she needed to solve.

With that realization, she headed to the dungeons being optimistic, ready for whatever was going to be thrown at her.

"Professor?" she called out, realizing he wasn't in his normal spot.

He appeared in the door that sat behind his desk with a blank expression on his face. "Come to my office Miss Harper."

"Yes sir." She hurried along and took a seat across from his own, listening to the door slam behind him. Out of the corner of her eye, she notice him linger at the door a bit longer than usual, mumbling something to himself before taking his own seat.

"Detention tonight will be a bit different than what you are used to Miss Harper." Something was different about his voice tonight; it felt like silk against her ears. The realization caused her heart to race more rapidly than before.

She wanted to ask him what would be different but couldn't find the words.

"Drink this," He suddenly said, passing a goblet across the desk at her. She looked down at it; it looked like an innocent drink but she couldn't understand why he was giving it to her. When she looked up, he was watching her the same way he had all the other nights. Olivia could help but feel like the mouse in a sick game. Somehow she found a voice.

"Sir what…"

"Did I say to ask questions Miss Harper?" He snapped at her quickly. "Drink it."

She lifted the goblet to her lips and drank down the sweet liquid without another word; a warm feeling ran through her body and she felt her face flush. As she passed the goblet back to him, Olivia noticed herself begin to feel light headed and fuzzy.

He gave her another moment before the questions began.

"Now how long has it been since we started your detentions?"

"Two weeks." The answer rolled off her tongue before she could stop it. She told herself it had nothing to do with what he had just gave her but her stomach twisted and turned with the realization that she may have been too eager to trust him.

"Very good. What is your full name Miss Harper?"

"Olivia Angelia Harper."

He nodded and laced his fingers together, leaning forward and staring into her eyes. "Now why did you receive these detentions in the first place?"

"I lied for Kristen so she wouldn't get in trouble. She couldn't afford to have you breathing down her neck much..." Olivia threw her hands over her mouth when she could fully understood when she had told him. The color began to drain from her face and her eyes were like a deer caught in the headlight.

He leaned back with a small smirk. "Miss Harper there is no point trying to fight it."

"Sir what did you…." She couldn't finished, confused about the whole situation. She wondered if this was his plan all along; keep her in detention long enough to get the truth about Kristen out of her. He had been staring at her to try and figure out the truth.

"What is wrong?" he pulled her away from the thoughts.

"I'm disappointed." She admitted.

"Now why would that be?" his dark eyes were still staring at her and she felt herself finding a small bit of comfort in them.

"I didn't realize that our detentions together were about getting Kristen in trouble."

He let out a small chuckle. "That disappoints you?"

"For some reason sir, yes it does."

"Let me assure you, this has nothing to do with you idiotic friend." He began. "I am truly curious about you Miss Harper. Have you always been this way?"

"What way?"

"You are so accepting of everything." he said slowly. "You let your friend take advantage of you all the time. You even don't seem to mind the fact that I just given you something and you have no idea the effects."

"I know you wouldn't kill me." Despite being unsure of what he gave her, she told herself he would never go out of his way to hurt her. There would be no reason for it and he would have nothing to gain at all.

"Also," she added in. "There must be a reason for it."

"Purely personal." He told her. "Now have you had sex before Miss Harper?"

The color that had left her face before seem to come back in an instant; she knew her cheeks had flushed at his question. Her mind was so frazzled she couldn't even begin to wonder why he wanted to know that about her.

"No sir."

"Seems a little odd for a fairly attractive seventh year girl. Why is that?"

Olivia did her best to ignore the fact he had called her attractive. "I guess there was no one who ever really interest me enough since most of the boys here are too immature. Plus with Kristen as my friend, it's hard to stand out."

"So then who do you think of when you pleasure yourself?"

Her eyes went wide again and this time, Olivia fought the answer, unable to bear the thought of admitting to her professor that this wasn't the first time she had noticed his silky voice or his long fingers. She closed her eyes, hoping it would help her avoid it but the effort was useless.

"You sir."

He raised his eyebrow and Olivia expected the worse; in her mind, she watched him throw back his head with laughter, asking why she even tried to imagine anything ever happening with him. That she was some meek, unattractive girl with an idiotic school girl crush.

"What exactly do I do to you during these fantasies Miss Harper?" he spoke slowly, letting every word roll of his tongue.

Olivia had her favorite images that always seemed to do the trick for her during her private time, all learned from when her curiosity got the best of her. A few of the girls in her dorm had somehow obtained and muggle magazine in their 4th year, showing all different kinds of positions a man might put a woman into too. Olivia couldn't help but dig further when she returned home that summer; she had somehow gotten away with stealing a few of similar articles from the store only a few minutes from her home.

The pictures were similar in the first two but in the last one the man would handle to woman more roughly than before; slamming her down, yanking her hair, striking her behind. The pictures caused something to stir inside of Olivia that she had never known existed before. When she returned to her 5th year, her potions professor seem to be the only man she could script in her fantasies.

"I'm waiting Miss Harper."

She wasn't going to fight it anymore. He had already learned this much and there was no going back. "You holding me down sir, making me beg. Pulling my hair roughly…" saying the words out loud was making Olivia oddly aroused; she clenched her thighs together and shifted uncomfortably in the chair.

"Does saying those things excite you Olivia?"

She almost came undone the second he used her name. "Yes sir."

"Stand up."

She followed his instructions and watched him walk around the desk, feeling him come up behind her, so close that his hot breath tickled her neck. His hand slowly brushed against her shoulder and then grazed her hip.

She tensed, but didn't stop him from running his hand over her bottom and squeezing. Olivia let out a squeal, surprised at his actions.

"No one has touched you like this either before have they Miss Harper?" he reached up and began to massage her breast. She closed her eyes, trying to fight the moan that was escaping her throat.

"No." she breathed out.

"You have been the only person ever to touch here?" he ran his hand between her legs and rubbed slowly. Olivia couldn't help but press against his hand, rocking her hips at his touch.

"Yes."

She heard him groan after she had finally let a soft moan escape her lips, finally letting herself relax and enjoy the pleasure he was giving.

"I have a proposition for you Olivia." He stopped and turned her around. "It seems that you have peaked my interest and I believe we can both benefit from this agreement."

Olivia, still craving more of his touch watched him intently. "I believe we should start seeing each other on a more personal level."

"You want us to…" Olivia trailed off. "You want me?"

"Yes it seems I do. So will you consider this?"

"I will sir but, why me?"

Snape stepped back for a moment and then raised an eyebrow. "I don't believe there are woman lining up at my office and not only that but I am not interested in breaking any laws. You are eighteen Miss Harper and free to make your own decisions as a consenting adult. However I would like this to remain between us."

"Of course." She knew neither of them wanted him to lose his job.

"I am also attracted a certain kind of woman…one who will listen to what she is told. As of late they have been hard to come by until you."

Olivia bit her lip. "I…."

"Come now Miss Harper, do you think you would still be sitting here if you were anything but submissive to me? I've drugged you, asked you personal questions you did not want to answer and I am now propositioning you. Add that with your unwavering loyalty to your dear friend who seems to cause you nothing but trouble- I don't see how you picture yourself as anything but submissive."

She wanted to argue but he knew he was right. If he had tried this with any other student, she was sure they would have already been at Dumbledore's office.

"How long do I have to think about it?"

"Tomorrow, my class. Now if you will allow me, I will show you why I think this would be a good idea for you."

She was going to ask him what he meant when his lips came crashing down onto hers. She let out a sound of surprised but kissed him back. She had only been kissed by a boy before and it was nothing like this. Professor Snape had taken charge and kissed her roughly, his tongue ran against her lips and she opened her mouth to let him in. She felt the sensitive area between her legs become wetter than before.

Snape had her pinned to the desk and ran his hand slowly down her front; his thumb over where her nipples were through the fabric of her shirt and across her stomach. He unbutton her pants and took them off of her; he ran his hand across her white cotton panties, feeling her juices had soaked threw.

"Aren't we excited?" he smirked at her, breaking their kiss. Suddenly he flipped her and had her bent over the desk with her palms lying flat, keeping her up and steady. Without warning he raised his hand and slapped her ass hard.

Olivia let out a yelp of pain and tried to look back but he kept her still; Snape began to rub her covered clit with two fingers and Olivia couldn't help but rock her hips from the pleasure. He pulled back and smacked her ass harder this time. He did this a few more times before ripping her panties off and teasing her entrance with a finger.

"Do you want this?"

Olivia couldn't think straight anymore; her glasses had fallen to the ground, her hair had tumbled out and all she could think about was him putting himself inside of her. She moaned and thrusted her hips, trying to get his finger in.

"Now my dear, you didn't even say please." He smacked her again and she now found pleasure in the sensation.

"Please." She whimpered.

"Please what? I don't believe you are address me correctly."

"Please sir!" she cried out as his finger dived into her soaked pussy and rammed into her. He reached out and grabbed her hair, pulling her head back slightly.

"You want another one inside of you?"

"Yes sir!" Olivia was beginning to see stars and felt something in her body begin to build up and she rocked her hips so his fingers fucked her harder. She was crying out things she never expected herself to say and he only encouraged her to continue.

"Good girl, keep talking." He loved seeing her fall apart in front of him.

She felt her body begin to shake but couldn't seem to pass that finally hump until he grabbed her hair again and pulled her head up to his ear. "Cum for me right now Olivia."

That did it, she came undone, screaming at this point. Sweat ran down her whole body and she tried to catch her breath, still bent over the desk with nothing covering her bottoms. Snape leaned over her and ran his nose against her ear.

"Tomorrow in my class I expect you're to wear your robes short and no panties. I want you to show me during class. If you don't want this then you detentions will go back to normal with a simple potion to make you forget. You can go back to scrubbing pots and picking toads brains from barrels."

Then he was gone leaving her by herself. Olivia got dressed and made her way back to the Ravenclaw tower, trying to ignore the sting from the spanking she had received. She changed into her nightgown and laid down, trying to sleep but everything was going through her mind; she even had to pinch herself to make sure it wasn't a dream.

Olivia managed to get some sleep but not before she had made her choice.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright sorry to the lateness on this! Here is the conclusion for everyone waiting! Please check out my note at the end. ENJOY :)

“You want to what?”

Kristen’s expression was one Olivia had not seen many times from her friend; she was shocked at what was being asked of her. Olivia knew she would have to explain why she wanted it that way and even planned out a story in her head but the words got caught in her throat as she tried to explain.

“In the seven years I would have never expected this from you! The girl who won’t even wear a low cut shirt and you want me to help you trim your skirt up?” Kristen banged her hand to the table causing a few others to look their way.

“Please, keep it down.” Olivia begged her friend.

“People are going to know either way. I still don’t get what this is about…”

Olivia couldn’t help but give a quick glance at the head table where she saw her professor sitting, engrossed in a conversation; when she looked back Kristen was still thinking to herself out loud, not paying attention to Olivia’s wandering eyes.

“You like someone don’t you?” Kristen accused, jabbing her finger into Olivia’s ribs. “Someone in one of our classes! Is he in our house? Is he in our year?”

The questions brought the blush to her face causing Kristen to squeal with delight. “It is isn’t it? Oh my god, this is so exciting! Of course I will help you but who is it? You have to tell me! You just have too!”

Olivia had to promise her friend if anything happened, she would tell her who it was, buying herself more time and hopefully a way out of having to explain anymore. 

She was glad, when Kristen came back to the rooms with no more questions about her ‘secret lover’, only excitement that her friend might finally get the chance to go on a double date with her or finally ‘pop her cherry’ (expressions Olivia couldn’t even imagine saying let alone thinking). Kristen, chattered away while examining Olivia’s skirt, her tongue sticking out of her mouth as she tried to figure out a good length.

With a flick of her wand, the skirt’s fabric sliced just underneath where she had placed pins. She stood back and admired her work with a large grin. “Damn girl, you are looking fine!”

Olivia stared in the mirror at her legs; she pinched her thighs together, trying to ignore how large they were compared to Kristen’s. She turned to look at the back, thankful that Kristen had left her bottom covered in fear that the red marks (that were still very visible) would show, causing more questions.

“Stop worrying come on!” Kristen pulled her from the room quickly before Olivia could tell her to stop. For once, the girl was eager to get to class on time, in hopes of scanning the room for Olivia’s secret love.

Olivia on the other hand was not so excited.

‘My underwear,’ her heart raced. ‘I had to take them off or else he will think I don’t want too.’

If he was to see her now, she imagined a smirk would be almost be escaping he stone cold expression; she could almost hear his voice in her head, egging her on in a sense. Without another thought, she told Kristen she needed to go to the bathroom quickly and would meet her in class.

Once she was safely in a stall, she slowly slipped her panties down her leg, silently thanking all the girls at Hogwarts for not needing to use the washroom at that moment in time. Not wanting to leave her underwear to be found, she slipped them in her pocket and hurried to class so she wouldn’t be late.

He was already sitting at his desk when she raced in; Olivia looked around and realized that she had been the last one to arrive. Everyone stared at her for a second, almost like they were trying to remember who she was.

“The girl in the front row who is friends with Kristen.” She heard someone mutter as she walked by them to take her seat.

The professor gave her a small glance as she sat down and then he stood up to begin his lesson. Olivia eager waited for his eyes to meet hers again but they never did; it was if nothing had changed between them.

‘Stop being so naïve! You think he is going to drop to his knees in front of you and make you beg for it again?’ thoughts of last night came rushing back into her mind and the heat came to her cheeks. Olivia sank her front teeth into the soft flesh on her lips, trying to snap herself out of it.

“You have thirty minutes to complete the task laid out on the board. After that you may leave. Begin.”

Olivia didn’t have to think too much, the assignment was easy enough for her; she kept looking up every so often to see if he had acknowledged her in anyway. She let her fingers travel into her pocket without thinking. The cotton was fairly soft on the fabric she knew was a light purple color; she was getting impatient now at the uncertainty of it all.

‘He doesn’t want too anymore.’ She told herself. She had been so close and now he was ripping it away from her just like that. Her fingers clenched around the panties, feeling a fire burn in her that had never been there before. She wanted him to know she was serious and it was almost like he was toying with her.

The idea smacked her like a brick in the face; if he wanted her underwear off so bad, he could have them.

Olivia’s paper took a few minutes to finish and she stood up quietly, taking a quick look around the classroom; everyone had their heads down focusing on the parchments that sat in front of them. Even Kristen didn’t seem to notice her sudden movement.

She advanced to his desk, the paper held in both of her slightly shaking hands; she took one more look around and made sure that no one had glanced up to notice her. As per usual, she was like a ghost to everyone around her.

She stopped in front of his desk for a moment before reaching out and flinging the papers in front of him to the floor.

“I am sorry professor. I tripped.” She spoke quietly as his eyes shot to her furiously. She quickly came around to his desk and got on her knees, beginning to pick up the papers, her body hidden mostly by his large desk.

She heard him yell out for everyone to mind their business and that they only had ten more minutes to finish their paper.

Finally, he looked down at her as she piled the papers that had fallen to the ground. Olivia knew this might be her only chance now to show him what he wanted to know so without much more thought to it, she reached into her pocket, pulled out the bundle and slid her hand quickly over to his lap and left it there. 

Olivia couldn’t meet his eyes and she didn’t want to wait for his reaction; she placed the papers on the desk and hurried from the classroom before she could talk herself into any more stupid stunts.

*

Still embarrassed by her own actions, Olivia slowly made her way to detention all with different ideas running through her mind so rapidly it was hard to focus on just one. She skipped the rest of her classes, telling Kristen to pass along that she was feeling sick. Olivia knew her teachers would believe her but Kristen on the other hand wasn’t as convinced.

“Are you really that embarrassed because you made a fool of yourself in potions? God you are too adorable!” her friend hugged her tight and then gave her a wink. “So he is either a Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff then right?”

Olivia couldn’t remember how she responded. She didn’t care in that moment.

As she neared closer to her destination, she realized it wasn’t punishment she feared from him, it was rejection. Her entire life, she had always told herself she wasn’t skinny or pretty enough to catch any man’s eyes but Professor Snape had given her a taste of the other side of it all. She didn’t want to let that go.

She knocked loudly at his door and he instructed her to enter. He sat at his desk, watching her walk in. She didn’t know what to do so began to move towards where he sat.

Olivia jump when the door slammed behind her. She looked at it for a minute until he cleared his throat.

“I don’t have all day Miss Harper.”

Her heart sank; the tone in his voice was saying it all. He didn’t want this anymore. She mentally scolded herself, knowing how much of a fool she was for believing it would continue. She noticed he raised his eyebrow at her before she turned her gaze to the floor.

“That was quiet an interesting stunt you pulled today.” Curiosity got the best of her; she looked up, catching his eyes. He reached down and pulled out the prize she had given him before. He tossed them on the desk in front of her, her blank expression never changing. “Explain.”

She took a large gulp of air, trying to stop her arms and legs from shaking. “Sir, I just…didn’t know how else you would know…if you don’t want to do this anymore I understand…”

“Who said I didn’t want to continue?” he stood up from his desk, circling it until he was behind her, leaning closer so his hot breath was on her ear. He hadn’t even touched her and already, she felt the arousal hit her. “If anything you prove how much fun this might be.”

His hand grazed across her covered chest for a moment; Olivia closed her eyes, letting out a sigh at his touch. She wanted to feel his lips on her, his fingers inside of her and even his hand smacking his bottom hard like the night before.

Then he moved; she opened her eyes to see he had sat back down at his desk, leaning back on the chair with his fingers laced together.

“However for this to work, you need to trust me. You need to trust that I am a man of my word and I have no intention playing foolish games. That being said, do not look too much into this Olivia. I do not wish to romance this in any way.”

She nodded, agreeing with him for every point. Though she did have a small crush on her professor, she had figure out a long time ago that it was nothing more of a sexual desire for his body against hers. She wasn’t looking for love, not from him or anyone else at this point. Romance had never been high on her priority list anyways.

“Perfect. Now come here and get on your hands and knees like you were today.”

She hesitated, confused on what he was asking of her.

“Unless you have changed you mind?”

“No sir!” she rushed over and did as he asked, looking up at him, waiting to see what he wanted her to do next.

“Now come closer.” Without much thought she crawled towards him and sat up, her body resting on her knees, still watching him. He reached down and pulled her she he was in between his legs. Olivia was painfully aware on how close she was to him now and began to realize what he was asking of her. She reached up to unbutton his pants but he stopped her.

“I don’t believe I told you to do anything else.” Her cheeks heated up, embarrassed on her eagerness.

“The idea crossed my mind to be gentle with you but I don’t think that will be beneficial to either of us. Unless I am wrong?”

She thought for a minute and shook her head. “No sir.”

“Good.” He reached down and unbuttoned his pants slowly. Olivia sat nervously watching him expose himself to her.

‘I don’t want to disappoint him.’

Leaning down, she licked her lips and placed her hands around the base of his member, thinking back to some pictures she had seen before. She wrapped her lips around the tip of it and slowly worked her hand up and down.

He let out a groan, never taking his eyes off her. Suddenly, his hand was tangled in her hair and he shoved himself fully into her mouth. Olivia couldn’t help but gag, as his tip touched the back of her throat causing her eyes to water at the new feeling of it all. He groaned again, more roughly this time, jerking his hips forward.

“Make sure you are breathing.” He breathlessly told her between thrusts. “I don’t want you passing out while I am fucking you little virgin mouth.”

His words sent a wave of pleasure through her and she let out a moan against him.  The pleasure was beginning to rise in her again, almost becoming unbearable; without thinking, she reached her hand down and shoved it under her skirt, feeling the moistness between her lips.

He yanked her hair back, pulling her lips from him; she had never seen his eyes this way before.  He clenched his hands tighter and yanked a little more to be sure he had her attention.

“Did I say you could touch yourself?” he asked her roughly, yanking back some more. “You do as I say. Now get your hand out of your cunt.”

Olivia whimpered as she pulled her hand out; he grasped her wrist and brought her fingers to his mouth, slowly tasting the silky mixture she had left on them. She let out a moan of pleasure, surprised on how arousing something so simple could be.

“Get up.” He told her, standing up himself.

“Undress yourself. Now.”

She knew now not to make him wait; Olivia unbuttoned her shirt as quickly as her hands would let her. Her fingers were shaking with anticipation; she had not been naked in front of him or any other man before this way. She brought her eyes to her stomach as her shirt fell from her shoulders and to the ground. She worked on the rest of her clothing at the same shaky pace until it all sat in a pile at her feet and she was fully naked before his eyes.

The arousal she had felt before was now replaced by fear; she knew he would continue on regardless of what he thought but that didn’t mean it wasn’t a concern of hers if he was pleasured by her looks.

“Glasses off.”

She removed the frames from her face and the world became a little more blurry than before. She could still recognized the features on his face but they were less defined now. Olivia set them down on the desk behind her back, bringing her eyes back down to her stomach and thighs.

“You don’t seem to realize how wonderful your body is, do you Olivia?”

She looked up and even though she couldn’t read his eyes, she hear his voice; he was trying to be kind to her for whatever reason. Even just his words, his acknowledgment of her fear, started to make herself feel better.

“Thank you sir.” Her voice was as shaky as her hands.

“Up on the desk.” She did as she was told, squeezing her thighs together, still slightly easy about being exposed. His hands were on her knees and spreading her legs back open; his fingers were trailing down her body, starting with her breast.

He circled each of her nipples slowly, rolling them between his thumb and finger for a second before continuing downwards to her core. She felt his fingers sliding into her with another rough groan. 

“Keep your hands on your knees.” He growled, working another finger into her and using his thumb to massaging her clit. She gripped her knees, not wanting to displease him anymore; his fingers were bringing her back to the night before, remembering how much she wanting him inside her.

Olivia let out a moan as he picked up the pace, her nails digging further into her knees. She threw back her head and closed her eyes, letting herself get lost in the pleasure. It wasn’t until she felt his tongue against did her hands move to his locks.

He pulled back from her, looking up at her with dark eyes; it was arousing but frightening all at the same time. “Keep your hands on your knees or else you will be punished.”

She moved them back not wanting the pleasure to stop. But getting lost in it again, her hands wandered back.

“Ah!” she cried out in pain, feeling his teeth come in contact with her clit.

She could feel him smirking against her. “I do not take disobedience lightly Olivia, do it again and I will bite you twice as hard.”

Olivia moved her hands back again and her mind wandered back to the other night when he had been spanking her; how much they hurt at first but then drove her wild. Slowly, she moved her hands again and braced herself for the pain. After she felt him bite down harder, she gave it another minute before repeating her actions. 

‘The pain…I didn’t think it would feel this good.’ She thrusted forward feeling his bite linger.

Their game continued until she felt herself rising to the peak of orgasm; her body began hot and her thinking erratic. She had given up listening to him anymore and loved the torture he was putting her threw, confident he wouldn’t push too far.

She felt it coming closer and closer…she was almost there.

Then he pulled away.

Panting, she opened her eyes to look at him. He was frantically taking his clothing off, never taking his eyes off her. When fully unclothed, he pulled her down to the floor and pinned her hands above her head.

Olivia shivered, half filled with anticipation and the other half just unused to the coldness against her back.

“I had every intention of doing this in my bed,” he put his face close to hers. “But it seems that you have made this choice. I told you that if you didn’t listen you would be punished. Now you get to be fucked on the cold, hard floor.”

She wiggled in his grasp, loving the sound of his voice speaking to her this way. She lifted her lips, ready for him. He gripped her wrist tighter for a moment and she could see that he wasn’t smirking anymore; his face wasn’t exactly cold but he wasn’t playing games anymore.

Suddenly he thrusted inside of her.

Another squeal of pain escaped her lips; a searing pain ran through Olivia’s body that she couldn’t escape from, like she was being ripped in two. If the pain alone wasn’t bad enough, the discomfort of herself being this filled up was making her stomach turn.

“Do you like the pain now?” he spoke harshly in her ear. “Did it feel good to have me ripping you apart like that?”

He began to move and she cried out again, the pain still prominent. He stopped, still close to her ear.

“I will only wait a second. You wanted pain didn’t you? You wanted me to fuck you hard and deep? This is as deep as it gets.”

She was nervous, her body beginning to shake again and the harder she tried to stop it, the more it shook. She begged the pain to leave so she could please him but her body seemed to have a mind of its own.

He growled in frustration and crashed his lips onto hers, biting on her lower lip, demanding entrance. He slid his tongue against hers and reached up to grab a handful of her hair. Olivia slowly felt the pain evaporating and he began to move slowly.

Once the pain had fully left, she began to realize that pain had not disappeared but slowly morphed into pleasure; the fullness in her body was not making her stomach turn anymore but instead causing her folds to become wetter with every stroke.

He picked up his pace, letting go of her hands and lifting her legs onto his shoulders and grabbing his hip, pulling her into every thrust. Olivia felt the words rush from her throat, moaning out to him, telling him to fuck her faster and harder. She never understood how those words could even make full sense until now.

Unsatisfied with their position, he pulled out and flipped her over on all fours. He reached down, feeling her large chest as he slammed back into her, yanking at her nipples hard.

“Do you like it when I fuck you this way?”

His voice nearly sent her over the edge. “Oh god yes!”

“You better finish soon Olivia.” He reached up, grabbing her locks and pulling her head back in the same manner as the night before. “You better finish soon or else I spank your ass until your black and blue.”

Her fingers dug into the cold floor and she felt her body begin to twitch. He pulled back on her hair harder.  He was speaking through his teeth, his words more rushed and hard.

“You dirty whore. Cum now.”

That was it; she felt her walls begin to tighten around him and she cried out as he slammed into her; Olivia felt him explode inside her, leaving his warm seed against her still clenching walls. He began to slow down, breathing heavily.

“Oh god.” Olivia moaned out, still riding on the afterglow, thrusting her hips for a final time before he pulled out of her. He rolled her back over and looked down at her for a moment; she always found it hard to read his expression but now she was afraid of what he might be thinking.

“Did I do okay?” she couldn’t help but meekly ask.

Finally a smile graced his lips and he let out a chuckle. “We have a few things to learn however, I do believe we will have to figure out a way to keep you in detention for the rest of the year.”

Olivia couldn’t help it; she felt a devilish smirk move to her own lips. “I’m sure that can be arranged.”

She knew already that he had awoken something inside of her, something that she didn’t want to let go of any time soon. Olivia didn’t feel like a whimpering child anymore, she felt like a woman.

‘That was only after one fuck.’ She told herself, wondering what changed would come from screwing her professor for the rest of the year.

‘Alright professor. Take me to wonderland.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there you have it! I can't believe how much you all seem to like this and its really an honor for me so thanks! That being said, I wanna point out quickly that I did not do any research into dominant/submissive relationships and that this is based on my little knowledge about it so if this offends anyone because I did not write this in the correct way (because of my lack of knowledge), I do apologize.
> 
> That being said- a big thank you to the readers, people who left kudos, commented or whatever! I am glad I can give you a small story to enjoy even for a little bit :)


End file.
